


go up

by pakiinnit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Airport AU, Gen, M/M, alos hotels and inns and whatnot, but there will also be some minchan and some chanbin and some minchanbin, chan is a hacker, changbin is his bodyguard of several years, he's also the son of a famous art dealer, minho does art, no beta we just die, there will be a lot of flights and scenes at the airport, this is in no way going to be a long fic or a very detailed fic, this is primarily minbin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakiinnit/pseuds/pakiinnit
Summary: minho rolled his eyes in exasperation, “no. not everybody is a threat binnie.”“i’ve told you not to call me that in public, sir.”“and i’ve told you not to call me sir, yet here we are.”





	go up

**Author's Note:**

> whoops it's a minchanbin! inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/spearbsolo/status/1130539427883823104)
> 
> it will primarily be minbin though,,,,

* * *

 

there was a man in a mask at the airport. minho stared openly, a little perplexed.

 

he glanced at changbin. he was wearing one today too, but with changbin it made sense, he was part of his security detail. this man, however, looked ordinary and he wasn’t with anyone – just him, with a mask, carrying a single hand luggage, with a backpack secured over his shoulder, as he shuffled along into the airport.

 

it was almost forty degrees. _what_ was he doing wearing a mask?

 

“do you recognise him?” changbin asked, eyeing the man as he entered the airport terminal with suspicion when he told him his thoughts.

 

minho rolled his eyes in exasperation, “ _no_. not everybody is a threat binnie.”

 

“i’ve told you not to call me that in public, sir.”

 

“and i’ve told you not to call me sir, yet here we are.” minho said dramatically, one hand raised to his forehead.

 

changbin ignored him, instead he brought a hand up to his ear and confirmed minho’s safety and the time and where they were with his superiors. in this case it was minho’s mother.

 

“tell mama i said hi!” minho said cheerily, relishing in the tick that appeared near changbin’s eyebrow. he waved for added effect as changbin took his luggage from him and motioned for him to enter.

 

he paused when changbin’s face twisted into something that could almost be counted as a smile, “your mother says have a safe flight.”

 

mihno grinned, sending a flying kiss his way, and hopped through the revolving doors, bag held loosely in his hands as he swung it from arm to arm. the man from before was there on the other side. minho took some time to consider him. now that he looked more closely the man was dressed _entirely_ in black. and he had a beanie on.

 

“what is he a hacker?” minho snorted quietly under his breath – but not quiet enough for changbin to not hear and shoot him an amused look. he fluttered his eyelashes and sent him a kissy face. changbin turned around in disgust and went back to pulling his suitcase along as he spoke intermittently into the in-ear.

 

minho watched the way his arm muscles flexed as he lifted his luggage up. they seemed to almost ripple – it was tantalising. conning changbin into wearing that short-sleeved shirt was truly one of minho’s greatest achievements. he couldn’t take a picture to commemorate the day, but he tried his best to burn it into memory.

 

the man in the beanie and mask started moving suddenly, rapidly dodging fellow passengers as he left the entrance and went deeper into the throng of airport occupants until minho could no longer spot him.

 

minho frowned, he’d wanted to catch a glimpse of his face out of curiosity, and well – maybe some of changbin’s habits were rubbing off on him. he couldn’t exactly fault him for wearing all black, both him and changbin were decked in the shade too, but a mask _and_ a beanie, and those shoes – god, a walking fashion disaster this man was.

 

“not everybody can afford designer, sir.” changbin said, seemingly waving his suspicions away but minho knew he’d catalogued it in that big brain of his.

 

minho pouted, “you dress fine, though.”

 

“that’s because _you_ dress me.” changbin shot back, unconcerned with the fact that his charge was dressing him.

 

minho nodded also unconcerned with the fact that he was his bodyguard’s personal stylist, “i’m a genius after all.”

 

“ignore him,” changbin said gruffly changing the subject back, he lifted the suitcase into the trolley easily and minho passed him his backpack when he asked, and he put that right at the top. he took his cap off for a second to push his hair back and minho took the time to admire the recent undercut he’d gotten. it looked nice, suited changbin especially with the slightly blue tinge it had.

 

“besides,” changbin continued, ignoring minho’s appreciative once over, “you won’t see him anymore. he’s some random stranger.”

 

 

/

 

 

“ _you won’t see him anymore_ ,” minho mocked, voice pitched high, “ _he’s some random stranger_.”

 

changbin shoved him into the seat and hissed, “quiet! i told you we’re trying to stay incognito.”

 

minho rolled his eyes. he didn’t try and fight back, changbin was starting to look a little stressed and he wasn’t that much of an asshole. he adjusted his seat belt, already dreading the flight. thankfully he was right next to the window, which meant he could keep it closed unless he himself wanted it open.

 

the man in front of him shifted and the top of his beanie caught minho’s eye. he was trying to adjust it, but his hands grew frantic, as if he was frustrated more by his efforts than by the current state of it. he patted the beanie once, flattening it to his head and then slumped. a second later the beanie bounced back up.

 

minho let out a snort of laughter. changbin gave him a curious look and the man in front stiffened.

 

 _opps_.

 

he wasn’t the best at being incognito. minho snorted again at the thought, what were they – international spies?

 

changbin needed a holiday.

 

“it’s a good thing you’re coming with me.” minho hummed, snuggling deeper into his neck pillow. they’d gotten a disgustingly early flight, which meant sleep was slowly hitting him from every angle. tiredness weighed him down until he felt like plush against the seat.

 

he caught a glimpse of changbin whipping around – the look on his face peculiar, mouth open as if to say something – before blackness filled his vision and he fell asleep.

 

 

.

 

 

when minho woke up, it was with a stiff back and a variety of complaints.

 

“why didn’t you wake me up?”

 

“you needed your rest.” changbin replied.

 

“what if i didn’t like the food you picked for me?” he tried.

 

changbin rolled his eyes, “i know everything you like.”

 

minho huffed, “not everything. why do we have to be in economy class? my back hurts.”

 

“i’ve explained this to you multiple times, sir, we’re trying to stay incognito.” he turned to minho with a worried expression, “your back hurts?”

 

minho waved him off, “it’s fine, i was kidding.” he was _not_ kidding, but the look on changbin’s face was giving him hives, he didn’t like it.

 

“stop that.”

 

changbin picked up his phone, no longer looking at him, “stop what?”

 

minho nodded in approval and then asked changbin if he could move aside so he could use the toilet. changbin shot him a pained look but acquiesced. he got up and nodded at someone a few seats in front of them and then followed minho to the toilet.

 

“i’m an adult i can do this by myself.” minho said uselessly. changbin wasn’t going to listen to him about this ever, especially after what had happened last year.

 

he entered the toilet and glared at the locking mechanism. he wasn’t allowed to lock it and he understood why, but sometimes he really missed his privacy. this was ridiculous.

 

he told changbin as such, “this is ridiculous.”

 

“it’s for your safety.” changbin’s voice came from the other side, no-nonsense and strict.

 

minho pouted. changbin was younger than him yet he acted as if _he_ was the hyung. minho did his business and then studied his reflection in the mirror as he washed his hands. the under-eye concealer his sister had given him was working wonders, he made a mental note to tell her that.

 

he blinked as an idea came to him, “changbinnie?”

 

there was a frustrated silence before changbin answered, “yes, sir?”

 

minho rolled his eyes at the formality but didn’t correct him this time, “remind me to call mira-noona when we land.”

 

“of course.”

 

minho smiled, “thanks!” and opened the toilet door, beaming at his personal bodyguard and followed him back to their seats. as they sat down, he chanced a glance at mask-man to find him sleeping, head leaning against the window at a painful angle and mask _still_ on his face. could he breathe through that?

 

he tilted his head as he considered him. his blonde hair was curling around the edge of the beanie, looking soft to the touch, and his eyes looked tired despite his resting state. there was a crease in between his eyebrows that minho wanted to smooth over.

 

minho shook his head when changbin asked him if something was wrong and quickly climbed onto his seat, wrapping the blanket changbin passed him gratefully over his shoulders.

 

“how much longer?” he yawned, taking a sip of the water and picking at his food with one hand.

 

changbin leaned over to take the foil off and take away the bread, passing him his dessert in exchange. minho beamed back at him and happily ate away. changbin rolled his eyes fondly, “we’ll be there in another two hours.”

 

that meant he had some time to sketch a little bit, “do you have my sketch book?”

 

changbin got up, rummaging around the overhead cabin, and came back with a sleek black bag. he opened it and removed his sketch book, handing it to him, and then tucked the bag safely next to him.

 

minho crinkled his eyes at him and accepted the book with a chirpy thanks. he gulped down the rest of the water and ate his dessert, keeping the one changbin had given him to the side as the flight attendant came to collect their trays.

 

the chocolate brownie would give him some much-needed sugar when they got off the plane, and he wasn’t willing to eat it just yet. something about the fact that changbin had given it to him made it a little special in minho’s mind. they rarely ate food that the other liked, so scenes like this were scarce and ones minho cherished.

 

“aren’t you going to eat that?” changbin asked, frowning.

 

minho stuck his tongue out at him, winking in reply, “not yet, binnie!”

 

changbin sighed and put one ear phone into his right ear, back straight and on alert. minho eyed him softly, changbin never relaxed until he knew for certain that minho was safe – and while the sentiment was nice, it made him sad that someone so young seemed so high strung and pessimistic about life.

 

“you’re a good person, changbin.” minho whispered, too quiet for changbin to hear. the man in front of him shifted and minho opened a blank page of his sketchbook.

 

 

.

 

 

their landing was marred the slightest bit with turbulence, it wasn’t enough to wake minho up, but changbin poking his stomach insistently was. despite getting some sleep he still woke up disorientated, the edges of a nightmare about a bridge chasing him awake.

 

“sir, we’re here.” changbin shook his shoulder.

 

“you know, it’s not very incognito you calling me sir when we look the same age.” minho murmured, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep out of his eyes.

 

there was a stunned silence and minho opened his eyes to changbin’s face scrunched up determinedly, lips flattened. it made him look constipated and he told him that.

 

changbin ignored his comment, “okay.”

 

“okay?”

 

minho watched slightly fascinated as he took a deep breath in, face turning pink. what could possibly be so hard for him to say?

 

“minho let’s go, the plane’s landed.” he rushed out in one quick exhale, if it weren’t for how long he’d been with changbin he’d have trouble understanding what was said, as it was he heard every word perfectly and grinned.

 

it was his name. he stared at changbin, who despite his blush was still maintaining eye contact. he felt a little star struck as a blush travelled high on changbin’s cheeks and spread, it was ugly but oh so beautiful, minho was conflicted about whether he should joke around or just accept it.

 

he shook his head and muttered softly, “right, let’s go changbin.”

 

minho grabbed his bag and neck pillow in one hand and stumbled out of the plane, disorientated by the whole ordeal. he didn’t see the look changbin shot him.

 

 

.

 

 

they were in england.

 

“i thought you said we were going to paris?” minho asked, confused.

 

changbin paused his discussion with whoever was on the other end of the line and nodded at minho, “we are, just not yet.”

 

“oh.” minho said simply. he thought about it for a bit and then shrugged, unbothered – a vacation was a vacation, the city didn’t matter too much. “okay.”

 

changbin’s eyes roamed over his face, inspecting his expression and then he nodded one last time, going back to his job.

 

minho looked around their hotel room, it wasn’t very fancy, more of a traditional english inn than anything else. they had a two-bedroom ensuite and minho had counted the doors as they came up the stairs – there were three other rooms beside his own with numbers, all weirdly eclectic looking and with no clear correlation to one another. there was his, bright blue with the number 9 painted on with gold paint, then number 13 in front of his in ebony, and finally 201 and, for some odd reason, 0 down the hallway. the latter two were coloured bright pink.

 

it sparked a sort of curiosity in minho, especially when he realised that they had a communal kitchen and laundry room.

 

changbin shot him a stern look, as if he could hear minho’s thoughts and had caught on to what he was planning. minho stuck his tongue out at him in response. changbin scowled and then turned back around.

 

minho didn’t bother lying down yet, electing to explore the rest of the room first. there was a balcony that looked pretty, with white rails, but changbin wouldn’t let him out there yet, which meant the only other place he could go to was the bathroom they’d be sharing. it was a simple little room with a standing shower, a sink, and a toilet. the cupboard underneath the sink had a pack of toilet rolls and some shower gel, but that was it.

 

he came back out and flopped onto the single bed closest to the balcony, hoping he wouldn’t have to fight about it. alas, that wasn’t to be the case as changbin poked his shoulder pointedly, somehow still giving a status report to his so, and then motioned towards the other bed, minho’s bag placed on top, and then at minho himself.

 

minho pouted, shaking his head. chnagbin’s expression softened a little, but he pointed to the other bed again, resolute. minho felt his resolve crumble. he shot changbin a dirty look as he got up and ruffled his hair in retaliation.

 

changbin rolled his eyes and threw him a grin. he sat down where minho had been lying and focused on his so again.

 

minho lay down and stared at the ceiling. a few minutes later changbin finished his call and went to go inspect the balcony.

 

“you’re not allowed out unless i give the all clear, alright?” changbin warned, and then went to go sit at the desk. his laptop was propped open and soon the tip tap of the keys was the only sound to be heard between them.

 

they stayed like that for a while – minho tried to come up with a story in his head and with every fifth tap of the keys he would change something, making the story in his head more outrageous. he rode on top of a golden skinned dragon across the roof of his old childhood home, hand clutched tight around changbin’s waist and tried to tell him that they had to save the masked prince stuck in the plane – before a knock interrupted them.

 

the keys halted; the story paused.

 

minho sat up, hair mussed, and changbin looked from him to the door and then back again.

 

“who is it?” changbin called out, voice pitched a little higher than normal. it was his ‘ahjumma voice’. the one he usually used to speak to old people and kids.

 

minho rolled his eyes, it was a hair breadth’s away from his comfortable one and that made minho uncomfortable sometimes – he didn’t like how fake yet real it sounded, remembered being fooled by it one upon a time. he frowned unconsciously; it was a bitter memory.

 

“you okay?” changbin came up next to him, hand on his shoulder and minho startled when he saw an old man standing near his bed too. he must have lost some time thinking.

 

he turned to face changbin, “of course, binne!” and threw a smile at the man he now recognised as the inn keeper.

 

“mr williams, right?” minho asked, english a little rusty and accented. mr williams smiled, understanding and minho beamed. “nice to meet you!”

 

“you too, young man. i was just telling your friend here,” mr williams nodded toward changbin, eyes sparkling, “that breakfast stops at ten and tea starts at seven.”

 

minho clapped his hands together, standing up and bowing in thanks, “of course, thank you for coming up to tell us.”

 

mr williams looked startled and hesitated before he let out a gruff chuckle, “no need for that, i do it to all my occupants, and right now i only have four, you two included.”

 

minho perked up, “oh? what other rooms are occupied?”

 

“number 9, that’s yours, number 0 and number 13.” mr williams said, counting off on his fingers, “you two have the only twin room, and the only ensuite.”

 

minho nodded, grateful for the information, as changbin walked mr williams out of the room. he came back and glared at minho.

 

“what?” minho asked, staring innocently up at his bodyguard from his perch on the bed. his lips wobble a little, smile breaking through and changbin’s glare only hardened before he let out a sigh.

 

“remember, incognito.” changbin reminded him needlessly.

 

minho rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, setting an alarm for breakfast tomorrow, and said mockingly with a little salute, “got it boss.”

 

a pillow flew towards his face.

* * *

minho rolled his eyes in exasperation, “ _no_. not everybody is a threat binnie.”

 

“i’ve told you not to call me that in public, sir.”

 

“and i’ve told you not to call me sir, yet here we are.” minho said dramatically, one hand raised to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter tings](https://twitter.com/pakiinnit)


End file.
